Take it to the MAX
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: When Max life goes all out of wack, with Nicholas, Pyirce and a whole lot of crazy thing trying to kill him and the royal 4 how will he deal, will he keep him and the ones he loves alive? R/R please!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE- hey guys, what's up? my name is Natasha and this is my first ROSWELL fan fic. So if i get some of the facts wrong or something, please bare with me, b/c i only seen the shown like 10 times, but i am hoping to record them all on tape. yep no, don't own ROSWELL or ANY characters, yep no wouldn't mind if i did;) so i'll keep good in posting so just sit back and read.  
  
hope you enjoy!  
  
love ya  
  
~~~~*****CARPE DIEM*****~~~~  
  
Max sat at a booth at their famous hang out spot, the crash down. The table held his backpack, with a book opened up, a drink beside it, and a piece of paper in front of him. His knee jumped up and down boredly as he wrote fastly on the paper. He wore blue jeans that hung on him loosly and black t-shirt with his black leather jacket over it, his hair spiked up with gel.   
  
Maria walked up to him and refilled his drink, a hand on her hip. She glanced confused at his book over his shoulder. Max, feeling the uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching him, glanced up to catch Maria looking over his shoulder.   
  
"Thanks." Max replied, thinking that, that was what she wanted and the reason why she hadn't walked off.   
  
"No problem tiger." Maria answered smacking him in the arm.   
  
Max shook his head yes in understanding then turned around and contiuned to study his book, thinking that Maria had left. Soon enough, that same feeling returned and he turned around, fully facing Maria.   
  
"Yes Maria, is there something that you need?" Max asked trying to be perfectly clam about this when truthfully, she was annyoing the heck out of him.   
  
"Oh, no, I am just looking at your school book. ouch! what the hell are you doing?" Maria asked.  
  
"Calculus 8." he answered.   
  
"Oh man, and I am barely passing Geometry." Maria commented then walked away, pony tail bouncing behind her.   
  
Max shook his head slowly with a smile on his face. Liz was across the room when she took noctice of him, giving up obviously and packing his books in his backpack. Liz sat her tray down on the bar and then started casually walking in his direction. Liz got beside his table, in response, Max eyes slowly rolled to the left, not turning his body, but just his eyes.   
  
Max saw Liz try to keep a smile in, when suddenly Max grabbed Liz's wrist and yanked her down into his lap his face instantly centimeters from hers.   
  
"What do you think your doing? Walking past me without giving me a kiss." Max said softly as he grinned.   
  
Liz busted out with a smile as he kissed her lips. Liz smiled through the kiss then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and returning his kiss.   
  
"Ewe, look at them, they are...perfetct." Maria said disgusted to Isabell, Michael, Alex and Tess, who shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"Yeah but Max won't let anyone else date." Isabell said annoyingly.   
  
"Give him a break, he's trying to protect you." Michael said, all looked at him suprised that he was sticking up for Max instead of arguing with him.   
  
"What?" Isabell asked, not believing what she just heard.   
  
"Look, yes Max tells you to stay away from guys then goes off and follows Liz like a puppy on a leash. But the reason why he tells you that, is so you don't makethe same mistake he did. I mean look at him, he's a prisoner to a human. Liz could set him on fire and he would still be madly in love with her." Michael explained as Isabell and the others looked over and saw Liz sitting on Max's lap.   
  
Isabell watched them, her brother whispering to her and cuddling with her.   
  
"He does what us to have the extra stress on us about worrying about someone they care for, and if we find a way home do you know how hard it would be to say goodbye?" Michael added.   
  
"Ok, ok, i get it." Isabell said.   
  
"See Iz, he's just being a good brother." Maria answered.   
  
Liz pushed Max down on his back, Liz falling on top of him, almost hitting the booth table. Liz clasped both her hands with his and pinned them down over his head. Max grinned as she brought her lips down onto his, kissing him passionatly. Alex grinned at the sight.   
  
"Makes you wonder what they're doing huh?" Alex asked smiling.   
  
"Not really, my brother isn't like that." Isabell answered then went in the back room.   
  
Alex frowned.   
  
"Oh yeah, just steal all the fun out of it!" Alex shouted at her as she left.   
  
Suddenly the doors busted open. Liz and Max shot up in fear, a man in the doorway, gray suit, black trench coat. Michael's eyes widened then pushed himself, Tess, Alex and Maria into the back. Max eyes widened as he reconized the man.   
  
"Pyirce." Max whisphered breathlessly. 


	2. Today is NOT my day

AUTHOR'S NOTE- hey people! yup got chapter 2 for ya! I want to thankyou for reviewing my story, thank you so much, and i am glad you like it. Personally i am not really THAT happy with it, i reread it and i thought i could do a little better, but i hope it's good enough to get some good reviews! i LOVE to read reviews good or bad so please review for me;) and i also want to say, that if any fan wants something to happen, like Pryice do something or max do something just tell me by email or in here and i will be sure to add it in for you, so the story can be ur way. thanks SOOOOOOOOO much!  
  
PS- i didn't do spell check so PLEASE bare with me, i didn't have time!  
  
love ya   
  
NAT  
  
~~~~****CARPE DIEM****~~~~  
  
Max swallowed the big lump in his throat as he looked to his left then his right. He then carefully moved to the cold floor, taking Liz with him as quietly as he could.   
  
"Max, what's going on?" Liz asked her voice started shaking from fear as the two squatted down underneath the booth table.   
  
Max glared at the man as he watched him walk into the middle of the room, looking at everything, like he was looking for something.... or someone. Finally Pyirce turned his back to them, looking at the order board.   
  
"Ok, get out of here now." Max said pushing her out.   
  
"Max, no. I'm not leaving you here." she answered clutching onto his arm.   
  
"Liz, you have too, please, do what I am asking you. When you get out, get as far away from me as you can, do you hear me?" Max said seriously.   
  
Liz started crying and fell into his arms.   
  
"Max, I don't want to, please don't make me do this. Please." she whisphered to him.   
  
Max rubbed her back soothingly.   
  
"Liz, you have to please."Max said then pushed her out from under the table.   
  
Liz fell on her butt, but then quickly got up once she realized that she was drawing attention to herself. Liz walked behind the bar and quickly went into the back room. Max kept his eyes glued on Pyirce as he slowly stood up.   
  
Isabell spun around, startled by the noise of someone pounding on the door and running through and people running towards her.   
  
"What's going on?" Isabell asked startled.   
  
"Pyirce is out there!" Michael said breathlessly.  
  
"WHAT!" Isabell screamed then started running towards the door.   
  
"No Isabell!" Michael shouted catching her by the waist and holding her back from going outside.   
  
"No! Let me go Michael! MY BROTHER IS OUT THERE!" she screamed loudly, as tears flowed from her eyes.   
  
Max scooted closer to the door as Pyirce looked at the back door, hearing a woman scream from inside. Max, taking the advantage stepped back and was about ready to bolt out the door, when suddenly a cup smashed to the ground.   
  
"Taylor! Look what you've done!" her mother said in dismay.   
  
Responding to the crash, Pyirce turned around and soon the 17 year old boy caught his eyes and he smiled. Max looked at the pieces of glass and the water on the floor, then turned his eyes back to Pryirce who was staring at him. Max froze, as his breathing quickened.   
  
"Max Evans, is that right?" Pyrice asked him.   
  
Max swallowed hardly.   
  
"Yes sir." he answered truthfully.   
  
"I need to talk to you Mr. Evans." Pyirce said walking towards him.   
  
Max backed up.   
  
"Um, but sir I'm.... j....just leaving." Max stuttered as he contiuned to back up.   
  
Pyirce then lunged at him, pushing him through the doors and back. Pyirce jumped behind him and wrapped his arm around Max's neck as he dragged Max back farther from the Crash Down. The man looked down and saw max beginning to out stretch his hand, planning to use his powers.   
  
"Don't. Don't you even Max." he hissed into his right ear as he violently tightening his grip around the boy's throat.   
  
"You want all these people to know that you're....non-human?" Pyirce added.   
  
Max reached up and grabbed his enemies bicep, trying to pull it away. He did have a point, what was he going to do? No way was he going back to the white room, but how could he get away from this guy.   
  
"Max!?" voice screamed in suprise.   
  
Max whipped his head to the left and saw Tess walking up from the street, her bookbag over her left shoulder. Her blonde curly hair in pigtales.   
  
"Ah, and who's this, your future wife i think?" Pyirce asked him.   
  
"Tess, run! Stay back!" Max shouted at her.   
  
Then suddenly Tess stopped dead in her tracks. Max got a bad feeling in his stomach, because he didn't think she was stopping that suddenly because he told her too, she never listens to him. He then heard something bang against Pyirce's skull then felt the man's grip loosen and saw him drop unconcious to the ground. Max grabbed his throbbing throat, thankful he was out.   
  
"Hi there." a voice said.   
  
Max spun around to come face to face with a 15- year old looking boy who wore jeans a navy blue shirt with red stirps across it and his hair spiked up. "Nicholas." he said breathlessly, half from fear, half from the lack of oxygen that Pyrice allowed him to get. Tess ran up to Max, clutching his arm.   
  
"Max! Are you ok!?" Tess shrieked.   
  
"Yeah" Max lied.   
  
"We need to chat." Nicholas added.   
  
"I mean no I'm not." Max corrected himself.   
  
Nicholas raised his hand straight, his hand in a fist.   
  
"Oh man, things just ARE NOT going my way today!" Max yelled then Nicholas revealed his palm.   
  
A tremendous force pushed Max and tess back, smacking into the Crashdown window, shattering it instantly. People in the cafe screamed and some jumped up and ran away. Max and Tess landed hard on the ground inside the restaurant, little pieces of glass all over them and all over the floor. Max fought to get up but the pain kept him down.   
  
Max looked over and saw the kid casually step through the broken window, glass crunching and craking underneath his boots with each step he took.   
  
"What was that noise?" Michael asked.   
  
"I dunno, it sounded like an explosion." Isabell said jumpy, clamer than before though.   
  
"An explosion!?" Michael repeated astonished.   
  
Two men then walked in, skin hanging off their faces. One grabbed the back of Max's shirt and yanked him off his feet. The other did the same to Tess who looked at her enemy with disgust.   
  
"Gross." she said watching the skin peel by the layers.   
  
The thing just growled at her and forced her to look at Nicholas, both of them. "Well... isn't your majesty himself." Nicholas answered.   
  
Max groaned.   
  
"Defenatly not my day." he told himself.   
  
Nicholas jolted his head to the left, telling his man behind Max to move and release him. Max looked uneasily at him.   
  
"You know what the fun part is?" Nicholas asked holding his arm out and his palm in front of him.   
  
A force and a pain sent Max back and to the ground on his side.   
  
"Is that the only good reason why you're on this pathetic planet is that I am 1,000, 2,000, heck 1 million times stronger than you." Nicholas added.   
  
Max flinched and tried to push himself up, he got up halfway, as if he were doing push ups, but his body failed him and he fell to the ground again, unable to get up.   
  
"This, is going to make up for the butt kicking you gave me in our world, on your planet, when we attacked you." Nicholas said.   
  
"You probably deserved it." Max managed to say, gritting his teeth in pain and anger.   
  
Nicholas yet again held out his palm, this ent Max flying into the wall. Max let out a groan of pain but tried to push it away. Nicholas raised his eyebrow as he watched Max, with the help of the wall, stand up, but barely.   
  
"hum." Nicholas let out, taking a step closer to him.   
  
"Odd, even on earth, you're unusually strong. Most people....aliens would be out cold by now. But sorry Max, you can only keep it up for so long." Nicholas said smiling.   
  
"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Tess screamed at him.   
  
"MAX!" Isabell screamed, running out of the back room.   
  
Nicholas stretched out his palm again, sending Max's side up against the wall. Max then went unconsious, falling limply to the ground. Isabeel ran up to him and caught him before his head ricochaed off the concrete.   
  
"Max!" Liz screamed running up to Isabell.   
  
Michael stepped out in front of Isabell, Max and Liz.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Max, speak to me!" Isabell shouted at him, his head and neck on her lap. Liz hit her knees beside Isabell touching his face.   
  
"WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO PISS ME OFF TODAY!" Michael shouted angrily.   
  
Nicholas rolled his eyes and sent him back, his head bouncing off a table and he fell to the ground, out like a light.   
  
"Michael!" Isabell screamed looking back at him.   
  
Nicholas took another step towards them. Isabell glared at him through strands of hair fallen from her ponytail.   
  
"What the hell do you want. Get away from us. Now!" Isabell warned. Nicholas laughed and shook his head no.   
  
Isabell laid Max on the ground and stood up.   
  
"Liz, take Michael and get away." Isabell ordered.   
  
"What, no way, i'm not leaving you and Max here for Nicholas to-"   
  
"PLEASE, just go." Isabell inturrupted.   
  
Liz sighed and picked Michael's arms up and pulled him away.   
  
"If you think that, that will cause me to run after her and Max's stupid second in command to give you a chance to get away with him, forget about it. I could care less about those two...Velondra." he said taking more steps closer to her.   
  
"No!" she told him holding out her palm.   
  
"Stay back! Stay away from him, stay away from me!" Isabell ordered, her shortness of breath noticable.   
  
"What's wrong Velondra? Scared? Protecting your brother? Why I remember when you signed his dead wish for us. But now.......now your protecting him, that's certinaly a change." Nichlas shared.   
  
"Shut up! I'm not killing Max, I NEVER killed Max! I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed at him.   
  
"Please." Nicholas said sarcasticly then pointed at her.   
  
Isabell shrieked then fell to the ground, unconcious.   
  
"Pathetic." he admitted then snapped his fingers.   
  
The man holding Max earlier walked up to Max and grabbed his right arm and wrapped it around his neck, holding him up. Tess shivered as she saw his head down, chin touching his chin, symoblizing he was still knocked out. Nicholas picked Isabell up in his arms.   
  
"AHH! YOUR EVIL! Let us go! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! This is NOT our world, what happened, happened! Max kicked your butt, we got killed, GET OVER IT!!!" Tess screamed at him struggling violetnly against the person who held her.   
  
Nicholas laughed.   
  
"Wow, your still a fyiesty little thing huh? Ya know, to this day i have no clue how the king tammed you. Breaking all the laws, mouthing off the king and other royals and just being a pest, just like us. That's how we liked you, and obviously that's how the king liked you too. You fell in love with him and he turned you into a real lady, that's when our image of you fell." Nicholas explained.   
  
"I'm not a skin." tess snapped at him.   
  
"No, your not, but you liked like us, before you fell in love with him." Nicholas said looking at Max.   
  
"I loved him." she said softly.   
  
"Obviously, I remember killing your kid too." Nickolas said grinning then walked out of the door with Isabell.   
  
Tess looked back at Max then up at Isabell, both out.   
  
"MAX! MAX! You HAVE to wake up! Please! Michael! LIZ! SOMEONE! You HAVE to wake up!" Tess cried out as the man started dragging her out of the restaurant. 


	3. Sand, Kicks, and Nicholas

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Ok, guys here is the other chapter!!!!!!!!!!! But need more reviews! I need a lot more! Come on guys, but it might be b/c of this bandwidth problem. But please i would like more reviews. thanks! and enjoy!~!!!!  
  
-Nat-  
  
Max flinched as he squinted his eyes open. The bright light giving him a headache instantly. The hot, hot sun beat down ontop of him, instantly making him hot because he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark clothing. Max soon came to full consiouness and noticed he was in the desert and also noticed that his hands were handcuffed behind his back, not a good sign.   
  
"Hello there." a voice said in Max's ear from behind him causing Max to jump in fear.   
  
Nicholas walked in front of him and squatted down, making him the same height as Max. Max looked at him in a range of anger, tired and scared manner.   
  
"What do you want from us?" he asked breathlessly.   
  
"Where's the Grinolth?" Nicholas asked.   
  
"why do you want to know?" Max asked him.   
  
"That's none of your buisness." Nicholas shot back.   
  
"Then knowing where the Grinolth.....is none of yous." Max answered.   
  
"Ok, fine, just make me go and have to find out the hard way." nicholas said in a sense of pity then place his hand on top of Max's head.   
  
Max gasped as if someone put a ice cube on his skin. He gasped as he felt the child enter his brain. Max closed his eyes, his mind and head beginning to hurt.   
  
"Stop resisting Max. I know what your trying to do. I know your trying to put it back in the back of your mind, trying to hide it from me, protect it. But you can't, and you won't." Nicholas warned him.   
  
Max then kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the face. Nicholas fell to the sandy ground backwards, sand flying on his cloths and face. but as fast as lightening he was up and grabbed Max's chin.   
  
"Stubborn as a mule. Always have been, always will be. But if you ever want to walk again, I suggest that you don't kick me again." Nicholas warned in a low eery tone.   
  
"Sir" a voice came from behind Nicholas.   
  
"Not now, I'm busy." Nicholas said getting annoyed and not taking his eyes of Max's eyes.   
  
"Kavair is ready." she told him.   
  
Max watched a smile slowly stretch across his face. Max shivered as he watched the woman leave.   
  
"Besides the Grinolth, what else do you want from us? You got us off the planet, you have control of it, why are still looking for us?" Max asked.   
  
"Kavair wants his lover and wants you, dead." Nicholas shared.   
  
"Leave the others alone." he warned. nicholas laughed.   
  
"I don't take orders from you anymore." Nicholas said yanking him up. Max was forced to bent over so he was Nicholas's height as he dragged Max towards a cave, where the others were waiting. 


	4. The Planet and Kavair

AUTHOR'S NOTE_ REVIEWS!!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!:) ENJOY!  
  
CARPE DIEM  
  
Nat  
  
Nicholas forced max to walk and if not, dragged the 17 year old behind him, Max stumbling every now and then. Nicholas led him into the dark cave, leading them through thousands of tunnels before Max finally saw some light at the end. As they got closer, he saw Tess and Isabell sitting side by side, also handcuffed, with 2 of Nicholas's men standing, watching them. Nicholas pushed Max down then walked over towards his men. Max landed hardly on his chest in front of the girl's feet.   
  
"Max, are you ok?" Isabell asked.   
  
"Yes." Max lied.   
  
"I'm glad one of us is." Tess added.   
  
"Max, what are we going to do?" Isabell asked panically, getting very scared.   
  
"Max, I'm so scared." Tess said, her voice cracking from fear.   
  
Max looked at the 2 girls helplessly then turned his head towards Nicholas who had his back to them. max then closed his eyes, concentrating. Isabell raised an eyebrow once she saw Max, he appeared to stop breathing. Suddenly one of Tess's handcuffs came open. Max snapped his eyes open, exhaling loudly, gasping for air.   
  
"Wow, your right Tess, I never came up against that much power, ever." Max whisphered to her as he started sweating.   
  
Suddenly Nicholas yanked him up, spinning him around to where he was facing him.   
  
"Trying to save your sister and bride? Won't work Max." Nicholas replied as one of his men restrapped the cuff around Tess's wrist.   
  
Nicholas shoved Max down under a large piece of metal. Suddenly a blue light flashed and within 20 seconds, Max disappeared.   
  
"Where's my brother!" Isabell shrieked.   
  
"Max! Where did he go!" Tess demanded.   
  
Nicholas looked at them and smiled.   
  
"To your planet, he's waiting." he said evily looking at Isabell.  
  
Isabell laid on the cold metak ground. She moaned softly as she shifted. Isabell slowly opened her eyes, only seeing darkness. Immediatly she sat up, looking around. She saw Max and Tess lying on the ground next to where she was.   
  
"Max." she said in fear yet happily as she crawled over next to him, clutching his arm.   
  
"Max, wake up." Isabell said on the verge of tears as she shook him, he didn't respond.   
  
"Max." she said helplessly as she hugged him, hopping he would wake up so she wouldn't be alone.   
  
"Something wrong Velondra?" a voice asked.   
  
Isbaell spun around on her knees to see Nicholas at the door.   
  
"Stop calling me that, my name is Isabell." she warned.   
  
"To me, your Velondra." Nicholas responded.   
  
Isabell looked around then back at the boy.   
  
"Where are we?" she demanded.   
  
Nicholas let out a chuckle.   
  
"Come with me." he said.   
  
"Why?" she shot back.   
  
"Because you don't belong in this dungeon, this prison, you belong with them, with us, with Kavair." Nicholas answered.   
  
"I belong with Max, with my family, and friends, not with you OR Kavair! I'm NOT Velondra, I'm Isabell. My name is ISABELL!" She screamed at him.   
  
Nicholas sighed.   
  
"Your coming either way." he warned her.   
  
Isabell glared at him then looked back at Max then stood up and started walkig towards him.   
  
"Good decision." he answered.   
  
Isabell followed Nicholas down halls, elegant halls. The 2 then came to some double doors, and Nicholas pushed them open and ushered her out.   
  
"This, dear velondra, is your brother's kingdom." Nicholas explained holding out his hands.  
  
Isabell's heart stopped a beat as she gazed on the beautiful sight. The stars were bright in the black sky and the designs of the other 4 neighboring planets were beautiful. There were thousands of buildings, looking as if they were made out of clay and everything silver. Isbaell squatted down and took a handful of silver shimmering powder, which was what was all over the ground, like sand only powder and silver.   
  
"I, I think I remember this." she admitted softly.   
  
She looked and saw fellow aliens walking around. Some buildings were destroyed because of the fightening, and the planet seemed to be in a state of depression.   
  
"They can't know Max is here." Nicholas admitted.   
  
"Why not?" Isabell asked.   
  
"They would be overwhelmed, I recall people saying that he was the best king to have ever ruled, even better than his father. And if they knew he was back on this planet they would no longer fear Kavair and not listen to him and he doesn't want that." Nicholas explained.   
  
"Did they love all 4 of us?" Isabell asked watching the aliens.   
  
"No, not you, they hated you." Nicholas replied.   
  
Isabell looked at him, looking angry.   
  
"Why?" she demanded.   
  
"Because you killed the king." Nicholas answered smiling.   
  
"This way." nicholas replied pusing her back into the building.   
  
Nicholas again lead her down the palace aand then stopped and turned and faced her in front of a door.   
  
"In this room, is the man that you killed the kingdom for." he warned then opened the door.   
  
"After you." he said.   
  
Isabell glanced nervously everywhere and pushed her haid behind her ears as nicholas pushed her in. She then saw a dark figure sitting in a large chair on the left side, middle of the room, against a wall.   
  
"Please sit." a voice spoke to her.   
  
Isabell felt a force, force her down into the chair, her heart racing, The man then stepped into the light. His brown hair spiked up with red highlights, he wore black jeans, and boots, and a whtie t-shirt with a black jacket over it. His cold eyes looked sharply at her.   
  
"Velondra." he said breathlessly, walking up to her, touching her face and kissing her.   
  
Isabell immediatly punched him. She would have slapped him but Max taught her to punch instead of slap a guy off her.  
  
"That's for Max!" she told him.   
  
Kavair then grabbed her throat.   
  
"Max? Who's Max?" he hissed.   
  
"My brother." she said not so confident and scared.   
  
Kavair smirked then let go of her and rubbed his jaw.   
  
"You mean the same brother that you, yourself killed in the EXACT same spot where your sitting now? That brother?" Kavair asked pacing in front of her.   
  
"The same brother that is king of this amazing planet?" Kavair asked again.   
  
"I did not kill Max, Velondra killed Zan. And unlike Zan and Velondra, Max and I care for each other." Isabell answered.   
  
"Who said Zan and Velondra weren't as close as 'you and Max' are now? You really don't remember huh? That's why it was 100 times better to see his face once you shot him then slit his throat." Kavair replied.   
  
"STOP!" Isabell screamed at him, covering her ears.   
  
Kavair grabbed her wrists and removed her hands from her ears.   
  
"Velondra, I love you. I think you need to remember the past." Kavair said then waved his hand in front of her face. 


	5. The Past

Isabell saw someone standing on the balcony, the planet's moon shinning down like a sun on the planet. But even that moon alone was not enough light, so it just gave the panet a soft glow. Isabell focused on the figure hunging over the edge, his hands placed firmly, shoulder length apart on the ledge.   
  
"My king." a soft voice said.   
  
Isabell watched the figure turn around. Isabell gasped.   
  
"Max." she said to herself.   
  
Max's dark hair was different, spiked up with a black t-shirt on, the sleeves sticking close to his arms, black pants and a black cape on with the edge of it lined in silver.   
  
"What's happening?" the voice continued then she saw tess appear in a beautiful silver gown.   
  
It was like a tank top, then on her right side, the tank top stretched across her belly button, revealing the right side of her abdomen, then to the waist down, was a straight gown. It shimmered in silver and white, and her blonde hair was down on her shoulders.   
  
"Our enemies are attacking, and Kavair is leading them." he said to her seriously yet disgustfully.   
  
Tess walked up beside him and looked frightened into his eyes. Max in response grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, touching her face and pressing his lips to hers. Isabell felt weird to see her brother kiss Tess when she was so used to see him kiss Liz Parker. Suddenly she saw Michael run in, Max and Tess breaking their kiss in alarm to the doors swinging open.   
  
"Your highness!" Michael shouted as he began running towards them.   
  
He was also dressed in black, his hair aslo short and spiked up.   
  
"Your highness, the enemies are in the palace, they're coming to kill you, to kill us." Michael said breathlessly.   
  
"Us?" Tess asked in fear.   
  
"The royal four, Me,Velondra, you and of course the king." Michael clarified.   
  
"Velondra, my sister, where is she!?" Max asked noticing she was not with them.   
  
"I am not sure sir, somewhere in the palace, perhaps in her room." Michael answered.   
  
Max then shot towards the door.   
  
"Sir! You can't go out there! They're out there!" Michael shouted chasing after him.   
  
Max stopped him.   
  
"Stay with my wife, don't open these doors." he ordered then ran out.   
  
Michael looked helplessly at Tess the shoved the door shut and locked it, reluctantly. Isabell watched max run through the halls. Soon he ducked behind a pillar, shoving his back against it. He carefully peered around it, seeing if the coast was clear. He saw no one so then took off running, his boots echoing on the marble.   
  
Max rounded a corner then came to a computer screen. He immediatly placed his hand flat on it. A laser scanned his eye and hand then accepting the information, a blue print of the palace came up. He quickly pushed the button labled, 'body heat'. Immediatly it brought up all the body heat present in the palace. Isabell studied it as well as Max. He saw red figures on the screen coming up not far from behind a green figure,which was himself.   
  
"Damn it." Max said disgusted then quickly looked on the screen, despiratly trying to find what he was looking for.   
  
Max then saw a purple figure in Isabell's room, which was her.   
  
"Gotcha." Max told himself happily.   
  
Suddenly the screen exploded, glass coming straight at him. He turned his face away and covered his eyes quickly to make sure glass didn't fall into them. He didn't waste anytime to look and see what happened but just took off straight down the hall. His enemies had shot at the screen and racing after him. Max ran as fast as he could down the halls, hearing his enemies echoing feet behind him, this made him move faster. Max turned a sharp left, running up a long flight of stairs. once to the top he ran down the hallway and took and other left and ran to the 2nd door on the right. Max didn't take the time to open the door, he just sent his right shoulder into it, busting down the door. Isabell then saw herself stand up, shrieking because it frightened her.   
  
"Zan!" Isabell heard herself say.   
  
"Come with me." he said breathless from running, and grabbing her hand.   
  
He ran across her bedroom, dragging her with him and opened a door on the other side, running out. A shot then fired and hit the wall, making a loud noise and sending plaster and dust everywhere. Isabell screamed as she felt Max pull her even harder.   
  
"Don't stop." he told her taking shelter in a room on the left side.   
  
Max slammed the door shut and locked it. He then grabbed Isabell's hand again and ran to the other side of the room and opened the door, looking this time. The coast was clear and they ran to the side of the edge of the floor, railing blocking it.   
  
"The stairs are on the other side of the floor." Isabell said sadly.   
  
Max then kicked hardly at a piece of the railing, and it broke. Max then grabbed the back of Isabell's calves and lifted her up into his arms. Isabell clung to her brother's neck, afriad of falling. Max then jumped off the side and landed on his feet, immediatly putting her down. Re taking her hand they ran back to the door of the room where he had been orginally. Max placed his hand on a blue box above the handle.   
  
"Come on, hurry up." Max told it as it slowly scanned his hand.   
  
Eventually it unlocked and Max yanked it open, shoving Isabell in the going in himself, pulling it shut and locking it. Isabell watched herself run up to Michael and hugged him as Tess embraced Max.   
  
"Sir, your crazy." Michael said.   
  
"I know." Max answered.   
  
Max turned his head to the sound of banging on the door. Max then looked at Tess.   
  
"Hide behind the chair, you and Velondra both, go now." Max ordered.   
  
Tess shook her head yes the her and Velondra took refuge behind his large chair. Max then looked at Michael.   
  
"If they want me, they'll get me." max said throwing back his cape and revealing 2 laser guns strapped to his waist.   
  
Michael then hide behind the door, ready for them. Isabell watched Max smile evily as he turned back around to the postion she first saw him in, hunched over the balcony. She saw Max's face sadden.   
  
"How did it come to this?" she heard him ask.   
  
"I work my butt off trying my best to make this place great, to be a great king and yet it came to this." he said inhaling deeply.   
  
Isabell's eyes were filled with tears.   
  
"Max, I'm sorry." Isabell whisper to him.  
  
Suddenly she saw the door bust down.   
  
"Well there is the King." Isabell heard Nicholas say.   
  
Behind Nicholas were 7 of his enemies. Max turned around and grinned evily.   
  
"Ready to die?" Nicholas asked.   
  
"You look familiar, did I ban you from here?" Max asked smiling, getting smart.   
  
"Shut up." Nicholas warned.   
  
"Yes....I think I did." Max said grinning then took off running towards them.   
  
Once close, Max dropped on to his left side and slid underneath all of their legs. Max jumped up once behind them and immediatly sent out his leg, doing a roundhouse, and kicking one in the face, knocking him out. They all turned around once they realized he was behind them and then one tried to punch him. Max caught it and kicked him in the stomach. max didn't waste anytime to watch his victim fall to the ground. He kneed the next alien in the stomach then flipped over the uhnching alien, kicking the one behind it down. Once he was down Max sent his elbow into the hunched alien's back, slamming him to the ground. Max spun around and held out his hand, throwing all of them back. Nicholas managed to get up and tried to punch Max, but he caught it and kicked him in the side. Nicholas winced but tried to kick him. Max doged it and kicked him on side of his right leg then punched him across the left cheek. Finally spun around anf kicked Nicholas in the chest sending him stumbling back. Max was exhausted by fightening and the adernaline. Max breathed deeply as he started sweating. nicholas had blood oozingout of his mouth and he looked evily at Max who looked evily back at him.   
  
"Where's your sister King Zan?" Nicholas asked.   
  
Zan eyed him.   
  
"What do you mean?" Max demanded.   
  
"ZAN!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed.   
  
Zan ran towards the blacony and saw Velondra lying on the ground. Isabell's mouth dropped.   
  
"Velondra!" Max shouted loudly.   
  
"Don't do it Max." Isabell whisphered.   
  
Nicholas grinned as he stood up. Max then jumped off the railing and landing on his feet he ran over to his 'hurt' sister.   
  
"Velondra! Velondra! Can you hear me!? Velondra!" max shouted at her over the loud explsoions. Isabell watched in horror.   
  
"I'm faking it." she told herself.   
  
Zan cradled her head in his lap, not carrying about his enemies right now. Max looked around helplessly then helped her up, grabbing her waist and wrapping one of her arms around his neck. He then grabbed a rop that was attatched to the ground and grabbed it with one hand and then showed his plam to it, the rope broke from max's powers and the 2 went flying up. When close, Max grabbed the edge of his balcony and pushed Velondra over. Then with all of his arm muscels pulled himself up and safetly on the balcony. Max jumped to his feet and looked around, Nicholas and them were no where to be found. He looked back at his sister and smiled.   
  
"Velondra." he sad noticing she was up.   
  
He helped her up then a large mob of his enemies came onto the baclony. Max pushed Isabell behind him, protecting her. Isabell gasped in fear, then watched max throw his cape back, grabbing his 2 laser guns and held them up straight. He started firing at them, each laser not missing one. Isabell saw no sign of fear in his eyes, just anger and determination. Soon enough he shot the last one. Max breathed in relief then dropped his guns and turned and faced his sister.   
  
"Velondra, are you o-" Suddenly a shot fired out.   
  
Max's face was emotionless then he looked down and touched his stomach, bringing his hand away, drenched in blood.   
  
"NOO! MAX! NO!" Isabell screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
Max's mouth was mopen in shock. Isabell's cheeks flammed when she saw herself smile.   
  
"Tell me........ you have, an.........explination." Max said his voice growing weak and shaky.   
  
"Yep, I'm in love with you enemy." she said evily, grabbing a knife from her boot and holding it to Max's throat.   
  
She wrapped her arm with the knife around his neck. max leaned into her body, relifed that he had support to stand up. She then slit his throat. Isabell covered her mouth.   
  
"Zan! NO!" Tess screamed as she jumped out from her hiding spot, running to his fallen body.   
  
Tess dropped to her knees and touched his face, his blood instantly pouring onto her dress.   
  
"I love you." he managed to say.   
  
"No Zan, don't do that, please don't go." Tess said crying.   
  
Max's shaky hand reached up and touched her face, then he exhaled and his hand dropped. Velondra watched tess cry for a while. Raging mad she shot up.   
  
"YOU KILLED HIM! I can't believe you killed your OWN BROTHER! YOU WITCH!" Tess screamed at her.   
  
Velondra then slammed the knife into her stomach. Tess dropped dead , her head ontop of Max's chest.   
  
"Looks like you won't eat again." Isabell said smartly.   
  
Suddenly she felt something cold on her temple. Michael stood there a gun to her head.   
  
"Eat this." he said evily then fired it, killing her instantly.   
  
Isabell watched in horror as she saw herself die and soon nicholas killing Michael.  
  
Kavair waved his hand in front of her face again, bringing her back from her dream land.   
  
"And that my dear, is your past." he said smiling. 


End file.
